


[fanmix] capitalism is tearing us apart

by hopelesse



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesse/pseuds/hopelesse
Summary: A billionaire industrialist and a working-class man of the people. What could go wrong?A fanmix for msermesth's fic "Detours in Getting to Yes."[18 tracks; total runtime: 1hr 5min]





	[fanmix] capitalism is tearing us apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msermesth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Detours in Getting to Yes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977892) by [msermesth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/pseuds/msermesth). 



 

[[Listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/melaniehopes/playlist/7qr1tvjBNgDrfGpLSNui1U?si=SQ0r_g0iS-iK1ynfk2T37Q)]

 

**Show Me The Money || Mike Diva  
** _Everyone knows he's a magical man_  
_Dying inside, but he's made out of money_   
  
**Blood & Money || The Orion Experience  
** _Come on, come on and give us blood and money_  
Color T.V.s with super-sonic s-s-sound   
_Bow down before the land of milk and honey_   
  
**Small Bill$ || Regina Spektor  
** _Yeah, everybody gonna want their money_   
_Better get a head start, start running_   
_'Cause it's about to get so unfunny_   
  
**Lovecraft in Brooklyn || The Mountain Goats  
** _No place to call home anymore_  
Lovecraft in Brooklyn   
  
**Sid Vishis || Four Fists  
** _It cost what?_  
A hundred grand?   
_Ain't nobody in here give a shit_   
  
**Little Mercy || Doomtree  
** _In the land of milk and honey_   
_We're too shy to say we're thirsty_   
_We just make a little money and we..._   
_We buy a little mercy_   
  
**100 Years || Florence + the Machine  
** _Then it's just too much_   
_I cannot get you close enough_   
_A hundred arms, a hundred years_   
_You can always find me here_   
  
**White Flag || Bishop Briggs  
** _Oh, I won't go down slow_   
_I'd rather die_   
_Than give up the fight, give up the fight_   
  
**Dirty Imbecile || The Happy Fits  
** _Darling, dearest, don't you see_   
_I'm tough, I'm smart, I'm bourgeois?_   
_And I'll play out this lie until we're all dead_   
  
**Lying || Foreign Air  
** _I'm only lying to make you feel better_   
_I'm only lying to make things right_   
_I'm only lying to hold onto you_   
  
**Jingle Jangle || Hot Hot Heat  
** _I never thought I'd end up here_   
_Jingle jangle, that's the sound of coins_   
_Spent on useless toys made for useless boys_   
  
**Business Man || Mother Mother  
** _Talking 'bout the business man_   
_Devil in a Sunday hat_   
  
**Grace Kelly || MIKA  
** _Why don't you like me, why don't you like me_   
_Without making me try?_   
  
**Your Type || Carly Rae Jepsen  
** _But I still love you, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I love you_   
_I didn't mean to say what I said_   
_I miss you, I mean it, I tried not to feel it_   
_But I can't get you out of my head_   
  
**New York || St. Vincent  
** _New York isn't New York without you, love_   
_So far in a few blocks to be solo_   
  
**It's Only Me || Dessa  
** _Hello, it's only_   
_Yeah, love, it's only me_   
  
**Lost on You || LP  
** _Hold me like you never lost your patience_   
_Tell me that you love me more than hate me_   
  
**home || morgxn  
** _I'm going back home to the place where I belong_   
  


 


End file.
